1. Field
An exemplary embodiment of the invention relates to a plasma display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel includes a phosphor layer inside discharge cells partitioned by barrier ribs and a plurality of electrodes.
A driving signal is supplied to the electrodes, thereby generating a discharge inside the discharge cells. When the driving signal generates a discharge inside the discharge cells, a discharge gas filled inside the discharge cells generates vacuum ultraviolet rays, which thereby cause phosphors formed inside the discharge cells to emit light, thus displaying an image on the screen of the plasma display panel.